The subject disclosure relates to the prioritization of notifications, e.g., for indicating connections between users in a social network.
An asymmetric social network is a social network in which a first member's relationship to a second member is not necessarily the same as the second member's relationship to the first member. Since the social interaction between two members in a social network is determined based in part on the nature of the relationship between the two users, in asymmetric social networks a first member may be able to interact with a second member in ways that differ from how the second member is able to interact with the first member.
In certain social networking environments, connections between any two users can occur asymmetrically. For example, a second user can connect with (e.g., add or follow) a first user, without reciprocation by the first user. In some social networks, when a second user connects with a first, a notification is sent to the first user indicating that the first user has added him/her, for example, to one or more social networking contact lists, groups and/or circles.